Resurfacings
by spiegel-octopi
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Usagi starts to relive certain aspects of her life that she thought she had forgotten. But, what happens when all of these memories that she'd blocked out resurface? Revisitation to earlier Seasons and some Silver Millenium.
1. Prologue

**Resurfacings**

spegiel-octopi

**A/N:** I suppose it's in poor taste to say that this is my first fanfic but...it is. BUT KEEP READING PLEASE. I am no Lilac Summers or Alicia Blade, but I will try my best! Please read, review, and tell me what you think. If it sucks let me have it, if you like it then by all means let me know. Just to clarify this is set at the end of the Stars season, summer break (because it's convenient !)

Oh and fair warning I'm going for the more-angst-ridden-than-a-Dashboard-Confessionals-song-approach (It might not be quite apparent yet, but hey it's just the prologue!).

**Prologue**

_Usagi was alone, gut-wrenchingly alone. Looking around her all she could see was nothingness, a vast and desolate empty that she wasn't ready to cope with. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, despite the lack of cold. Her eyes closed tightly trying to combat the memories of the past few hours that clouded her mind._

_She had seen them die, all of them, one by one. Each of them fought fiercely to protect her but each of them failed. Her shaking grew more violent as she remembered holding Rei's fading body, the rest of her precious inner senshi scattered around her, stripped of their star seeds. She remembered staring into her friends violet-eyes, and being startled at the pain they held despite the air of pride she tried to put on. But Usagi, saw it, and it had rattled her more than anything else had in her short life. She saw the fiery priestess-in-training give up. She stared around her and saw the same expression of hopelessness on the faces of Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter._

_Even the Outers, the impossibly ellusive and voracious Outers had fallen. Usagi's eyelids clamped down harder as she thought about Haruka and Michiru's faces when they found that Galaxia had no star seed. They had killed Saturn and Pluto for nothing. Their traitorous actions went completely un-justified and they were killed. They were together, even in death._

_"Once again Sailor Moon saves the world from immenent doom." She sarcastically mused to herself. Sure, she had defeated Chaos, but the sacrifice it had taken hardly seemed worth it. What did it really matter that the world was safe? What good was her life going to be now? _

_"That's selfish." she quietly chastized herself._

_Her eyes slowly fluttered open silently hoping to herself that when they were open she would see everyone there in front of her, congratulating her, telling her that they were proud of her. Rei would call her Odango Atama and Usagi's face would flush, she'd stomp her feet and insist on her calling her by her real name._

_"My name's Usagi, Baka." she said quietly to herself almost willing them before here, as if actually speaking would make them appear. Slowly tears began to sliently trace their way down her cheeks. _

_"Ami, tell her my name's Usagi."_

_"No, Minako-chan, it's a ROSE by any other NAME would smell just as sweet." Usagi forced a giggle as the tears began to pour more freely._

_"Oh, Lita she can't help it."_

_"No, Rei-baka it has nothing to do with the fact that we're blonde, you're just jealous." She choked back a sob and brought a hand to her face to wipe at her persistent tears, but instead it stopped at her bare chest. Her eyes widened slightly and placing her hand over her heart her composure completely collapsed._

_"Mamo-chan..." She murumered letting her fingernails dig into her skin as she felt the void inside her chest. He wasn't there, she couldn't feel him anymore. Even after Galaxia had shown her his star seed, she couldn't bring herself to believe her. But this proved it, he really was..._

_"Gone.." she whispered almost inaudibly._

_"Gone, gone, gone, gone..." she repeated while shaking her head, each word gaining more volume and emotion, like a litany chanted during a right. Her small hands began to frantically claw at her chest, feeling the chasm inside her growing. _

_"Usagi-Chan!" She heard a voice echo through the emptiness._

_"USAGI-CHAN!" It called again, more persistent this time. There was something so familiar about the insistent condescending tone calling to her. It almost sounded like..._

"LUNA!" Usagi screamed as she sat straight up in bed clutching tightly to her sheets. She looked around as if seeing her surroundings for the first time, a slightly confused look on her face. Her bangs stuck lightly to her damp forehead and her breath was coming out in labored gasps. Without realizing what she was doing a hand flew up to her chest and grabbed onto the material of the tank top she was wearing. She felt it, that persistent little tug that assured her he was still there.

"You were having another nightmare." said a slightly disgruntled Luna said from Usagi's feet where she had landed when Usagi sat up suddenly, catapulting her across the bed.

Usagi put her head in her head tiredly before raising it to examine her surroundings once again as she drifted farther into consciousness. Sunlight poured through the window, forcing her eyes into a squint. She raised her arms of her head in a languid feline-like stretch and collapsed back onto the bed.

"What time is it?" she said trying to change the subject. Ever since the final battle with Galaxia she'd been having these nightmares and every night they got worse and worse. They weren't all about Galaxia either, some of them were from memories she thought she had buried long ago, or memories she didn't even think she _had. _Just last night she had dreamt about the fall of the Moon Kingdom. It had seemed so real, almost as if she was there experiencing it through the eyes of her past self.

Luna sighed and shook her head, but decided not to pursue the subject further. She slowly waltzed onto Usagi's chest and layed down.

"It's almost noon." she said before lazily shutting her eyes.

"WHAT!?" Usagi screamed and scrambled out of bed throwing Luna unceremoniously to the floor. She began flailing around the room and grabbing random articles of clothing while simultaneously stripping out of her pajamas.

"It's summer! Where do you have to be so early?" Luna inquired shaking off a shirt that Usagi had flung in her direction.

"Scout meeting..." she said,skillfully putting her hair in her trademark Odangos.

"There haven't been any youma attacks in weeks!" Luna retorted sounding almost indignant.

"Rei has a _feeling" _Usagi said emphasizing the last word in annoyance. As she reached for her purse she happened to catch a fleeting glance at her clock.

"REI'S GOING TO KILL ME!" she wailed as she ran out of her room leaving a slightly dazed Luna in her wake.

As she jogged towards the Crown Arcade Usagi found her thoughts drifting back to the nightmares's that had been plagueing her sleep for the past month or so. Every night they kept getting more vivid and every morning when she woke up the lines between dreams and reality got a little fuzzier. She'd considered talking to Rei about them but decided that she would just call her a big baby.

"Besides," She thought to herself. "We were all pretty traumatized after the battle with Galaxia, why should I be whining? I didn't even DIE." A bittersweet smiled played on her lips as she picked up her pace rounding the corner towards the arcade.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, not much yet but I wanted to cut off there because I didn't want it to get too lengthy and annoying. I'll try to have Chapter 1 up hopefully within the next few days but definitely within the week. Until then!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alright, hopefully the ball really gets a-rolling here. I promise this is longer than my poor little prologue! Oh and thanks for the reviews! I now completely understand when people say that reviewers are a huge motivating factor to write (or throw out the scraps as **mystic soldier **put.) That being said, here are some scraps! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako all sat in their usual booth at the Crown Arcade in comfortable silence.

"She's late." Rei practically growled glancing down at her watch for what had to be the fifth time in the past 2 minutes.

"She's _always _late. It's part of who she is. I'm sure there's some delicate balance that would be severely upset if Usagi was actually...on time." said Makoto, seeming to space out a little bit at the last two words, probably imagining a prompt Usagi walking into the arcade quickly followed by a swarm of lotusts and volcanic eruptions.

"Oh, give her a break." Minako chimed in distractedly as most of her attentions were on trying to balance a spoon on her nose. Her eyes crossed as she stared down at the sterling silver appendage hanging off of her face. Almost without conscious thought Rei's hand flew up and swiftly knocked the spoon away from Minako and sent it flying towards Ami, who skillfully deflected it with her omnipresent book. She sighed and looked at Rei and Minako the way a scolding parent would look at a child, only her eyes visible over the edge of the book.

Rei scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, Ami-chan..."

Ami only smiled sweetly at her friend, returning her attentions to her book. Minako sending a fleeting glance toward the distracted fire senshi reached out a faltering hand across the table to retrieve her spoon. Rei noticed the action and turned her head to fiercely glare at Minako.

"Would you QUIT?" she screamed her voice dripping with annoyance. Sure, Rei was usually pretty cranky, but with Usagi being late her temper was magnified and poor Minako was taking the brunt of it.

"Why?" She replied haughtily situating herself in the booth so that she was facing her opponent, readying herself for a battle of epic proportions.

"Because, it's childish and stupid!" Rei retorted mimicking Minako's position.

"YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS CHILDISH AND STUPID?!"

"WHAT?"

"Your hair." Minako stated simply returning to her relaxed position leaning back against the cushioned seat and crossing her arms, assuming victory. Rei was not so easily defeated.

"My hair? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" She practically screamed, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation and letting them slam down on the table with a revurberating smack.

"Woah Rei, easy on the poor tables!" Motoki who had suddenly appeared beside the table stated good-naturedly.

"That one in particular, I don't know how many more tantrums of yours it can take." said Mamoru from his place beside his friend. Rei's face blushed lightly as she looked down at the table and suddenly became very interested in a napkin that was lying there. The other three girls giggled at their friends reaction.

"Mamoru-san, have you seen..." started Ami but she was quickly cut off by the soft 'whoosh' of the arcade doors sliding open and the familar frantic click of heels as ,if on cue ,Usagi came flying into the arcade. She skidded to a stop in front of the table and bent over placing a hand on her heaving chest as she steadied her breathing. She righted her self as she began firing off her usual excuses through her labored breathing.

"Sorry... I'm...late...I...over MAMO-CHAN!" she squealed as she realized who she had skidded up next to. Paying no attention to their audience she swiftly jumped into his arms wrapping her own around his neck. Instinctively Mamoru's arms snaked around to her back, supporting her as her feet left the ground and her legs took their rightful place around his waist.

"That was quite the greeting, Odango Atama." he teased as he watched her nose wrinkle in practiced annoyance at the use of her once hated but now treasured nickname. Her eyes narrowed as she leaned back slightly pointing an accusing finger into his chest.

"Baka, be NICE." she said trying her best to sound threatening. Mamoru quirked an eyebrow.

"And what if I'm not?"

Usagi seemed lost in thought for a moment her brows furrowing in concentration.

"I'll never kiss you again." She said lifting her chin and turning away from him, although she could not help but catch a fleeting glance back at his face. Mamoru looked at her coyly, enjoying their games and liking where this one in particular was going. Normally Usagi and him were not very openly affectionate in public, simply because Mamoru found it tacky. But ever since their battle with Galaxia, and the fact that he was dead for nearly 6 months put a lot of things in perspective. Now the usually-stoic Chiba Mamoru couldn't care less who saw him and his Usako, who was more than happy to play along.

"I don't believe you." he whispered huskily gently moving her face back towards him their noses grazing lightly.

"Oh yeah?" she said challengingly although his warm breath nearing her lips was quickly breaking her composure. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hand moved from his neck to the back of his hair to lightly grab a handful of his silky ebony hair.

"WOULD IT BE POSSIBLE FOR YOU TWO TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF EACH OTHER FOR TWO DAMN SECONDS!?" screamed a seething Rei. She had stood up violently knocking off several pieces of silverware off of the table. There was almost visible steam coming from the top of her head as two fists clenched dangerously at her side.

"WE HAVE VERY IMPORTANT _BUSINESS _TO DISCUSS AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND?" she continued.

Usagi and Mamoru blinked at her slightly shocked until Usagi lowered herself from Mamoru's grasp and looked at her friend unaffectedly.

"You're just jealous." she stated simply and stuck her tongue out before sliding into the booth next to Makoto.

"I think it's romantic" Minako said whistfully. The senshi of love had always gotten a slight buzz from just being around the couple. It was so strong it was almost addictive.

"Yeah" said Makoto in the same tone Minako had. "It reminds me of the senior I used to date at my old school."

Ami laughed quietly placing a bookmark to mark her page and set the book down gently.

"Should we get started?" she stated simply.

"Oh, can we PLEASE." Rei almost growled. Mamoru took this as his cue to leave the girls alone and asked Motoki for a cup of coffee, before walking towards the counter at the front of the arcade he tugged playfull on one of Usagi's long ponytails. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Ok, so what's up?" Usagi said, turning her attention to her fellow senshi.

"We don't quite know just yet." said Makoto pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as her familiar rose earing shimmered in the overhead flourescent lighting. The glare off of it caught Usagi's eye causing her to glance over at it.

Suddenly, her stomach lurched and her vision clouded, fixed on the small piece of jewelry. She was overwhelmed by an odd dazed feeling as her mind formed the name.

"Nehelenia." she said (**A/N:** This is a reference to the very beginning of the Stars season when Galaxia resurrects Nehelenia and she kidnaps Mamoru. I'm sure you remember but just to be on the safe side.)

"What?" Ami said looking at her from across the table apparently being the only one who heard her. She had noticed the look on her friends face, as if she was in a completely different world.

"Huh?" Usagi said as she snapped out of her reverie brought on by Makoto's earring.

"Like I was saying, I have no concrete ideas right now, but I do know that the sacred fire hasn't been responding to me the way it normally does. I mean, this is the longest we've ever been without any youma attacks." She said staring at her friends faces concern plastering her voice. "I guess I'm just worried. We're so out of practice, and ever since that last one I don't know just what we can and can't take."

"What if we're done?" came Minako's voice from the corner of the booth. An almost hopefull look shone from her brilliant blue eyes. All of the girls appreciated their senshi lives and held a very strong sense of duty, but at the same time they all wanted to just be normal girls, Minako more-so than the others. She wanted more than anything to be a teen idol, and being a senshi had thrown a huge wrench in her plans.

"What do you mean done?" Rei asked turning to look at the blonde next to her.

"I mean done, like no more youma's, no more bad guys, no more sailor business." she answered.

"We can't be done." Makoto said shaking her head. She was on the exact opposite end of the spectrum than Minako. Before becoming Sailor Jupiter she had had no real ties to anyone. Her parents had died in a car crash and her slightly violent nature had resulted in her not having very many friends. Now that she was a senshi she belonged.

"Mako-chan's right." Usagi stated as she stared out of the window obviously in thought."What about Crystal Tokyo?"

The senshi looked around the table studying each others faces, no one really wanting to touch the subject of their possibly disastrous future. Ami broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I get what you're saying Rei-chan, but until we know something definite there really is no point in worrying about it." Three pairs of eyes stared in disbelief at the petite blue-haired girl.

"Ami-chan? Are you ok?" Minako said reaching a hand out and touching her forehead, checking for a fever."

"Of course, I'm ok!" she said in a slightly annoyed voice. "All I'm saying is I think we deserve a break."

"YEAH!" Usagi and Minako squealed in unison as, both throwing their fists in the air joyously. Rei rolled her eyes and lightly flung her hair over her shoulder.

"Maybe you're right Ami-chan. I might just be looking too much into this..."

"You're too serious Rei-chan." Usagi said playfully wagging a finger in her friends face.

"Shut up, Odango." she retorted and stuck her tongue out at Usagi who did the same thing. Both jumped to their feet and the usual screaming match ensued.

"IT'S USAGI,BAKA!"

"ODANGO!"

"BAKA!"

"ODANGA ATAMAAAAAA!"

"BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA"

Ami picked up her book again, being able to tell that there was going to be no more sailor business discussed today.

"Not it." she said as she glanced at Minako and Makoto before averting her eyes back to her reading.

A knowing look passed between the senshi of Jupiter and Venus before they went to action, each claiming a partner and grabbing them, bringing them back down to their former sitting positions. The two bickering girls admitted defeat and settled in the booth.

"Wow, that was easy." said Makoto.

Mamoru, who had noticed that the conversation had travelled to a more casual topic walked over towards them.

"Would you guys mind if I borrowed your fearless leader for the afternoon?" he asked, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Gods no, take her." Rei said indignantly crossing her arms before giving Usagi a small smile and winking at her.

"GO!" she ordered pointing towards the arcade door, still smiling. Usagi hopped up happily grabbing onto Mamoru's jacket sleeve.

"Arigatou Rei, bye minna!" she chirped before walking out casually, Mamoru's arm making it's way around her waist possesively.

As soon as Rei was sure they were gone she turned and regarded the rest of the senshi seriously.

"Something's wrong with Usagi."

They were a tangle of arms and legs splayed out on the narrow cushions of his couch. The television was on in the background, but it had long been silenced. The blinds were closed in an attempt to block out the summer heat, but the incessant sun was pouring in through them casting a pattern over the two of their interwoven bodies. Usagi looked over at the sleeping form of Mamoru beside her his lips parted slightly, even breathing in sync with the rise and fall of his chest. She placed a small kiss on his lips and felt his arm tighten around her waist pulling him closer to him. Usagi grinned placidly and let herself drift off to sleep.

_She stared at the rose that had been impaled on the ground in front of her. She had thought for one fleeting second that he had returned, that maybe just maybe he had come back to her. For that one second she had been happier than she had been in months. All of her feelings of empiness drained from as she began to smile That rose on the ground proved that that nagging feeling in her chest was wrong. _

_But it was just Seiya, of course he wasn't back. _

_'He's not coming back' she thought to herself, and though she didn't want to admit it she knew it was true. She let the pouring rain join the tears streaming down her face as she tilted her head back and screamed all her frustrations into the black night._

Mamoru's eyes flew open to the sound of Usagi screaming. He felt her fling herself off the couch and land on the floor in a heap. She stared around the room frantically, as if she didn't know where she was. Suddenly her eyes fixed on him and she screamed again tears threatening to spill.

"You're dead!" she yelled at an ear shattering volume as she pulled her knees to her chest covering her head with her arms repeating the phrase over and over. Mamoru just stared at her in shock. He didn't really know how to react to being told that he was no longer among the living. He slowly climbed off the couch and kneeled next to her placing a cautious hand on her shoulder. She recoiled at his touch, staring at him in horror.

"Usako?" he said pleadingly reaching for her again. The glazed look in her eyes had began to subside and she looked at him for what seemed to be the first time.

"Mamo-chan..." she whispered as comprehension made it's way across her features. Breaking out into a sob she threw herself onto him latching onto his shirt with her small hands as she cried openly into his chest. He pulled her closer to him, still terribly confused.

"I thought you were gone..." she managed to mutter in between sobs. Mamoru noticed she seemed unnaturally cold and she was shaking very violently. He reached over to the couch and wrapped the blanket they were using earlier around her tiny form.

"It's ok. I'm here, Usako. It was just a nightmare." he whispered into her hair. He sat there as she her sobs quieted into sniffles and her shaking subsided. Placing a kiss on her head he reassured her again it was just a nightmare while calmly stroking her hair. But Mamoru knew that that was no regular nightmare.

**A/N: **And Usagi's breakdown begins! Again read and review, let me know what you think. I'll have an update within the week, but I make no promises! Give me some incentive!

Also for those of you who didn't think I did a very good job getting the full emotion from that scene with Seiya on the roof, don't worry I'm done with it yet. Just trust me, I have a plan!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ALRIGHT, CHAPTER TWO! Please someone tell me if you think it's dragging. I'm trying to keep it cohesive an not rush throught it. I mean, don't you friggin hate the fanfics that are 3 chapters long, and within those 3 chapters Usagi realizes that she LOOOOOOVES Mamo-Chan, but he dies, then Usagi starts cutting herself, then Harry Potter pops up to mend her broken heart, but not before she is invited to Hogwart's so she can learn magic so she can take Calcifer's place in Howl's Moving Castle!...do I need to keep going? Again, keep the reviews coming, and BIG BIG BIG BIG HUGE MEGA thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. You're amazing and I love you! Big shout-out to **Bin82501**, who i think is completely understanding my mindset right now. This one's for you!

Finally, I have some reccomendations for you guys **Counterfeating Shakespeare **is basically nothing short of amazing. But, if you're in the mood for a satirical genius, then do yourself a favor and read **Tempestflame3** Go read, now! Wait...no, me first., PLEASE?

I also just realized I've been completely forgetting the disclaimer. disclaimer!

**Chapter Two**

"Well, OF COURSE, there's something wrong with Usagi, there's something ALWAYS wrong with Usagi, if she's not tripping on a crack in the sidewalk then she's..."

"Minako...not...now." said Rei through gritted teeth, mentally starting to count to ten. She relaxed in her seat a little bit as Minako silently pouted by her side. Rei made sure she was finished before she started to speak again.

"She's not.. right. There's something going on that she's not telling us. Her energy pattern is all sporadic. Just when she was sitting there her energy spiked like crazy, didn't you feel it?"

Ami looked thoughtful before opening her mouth to speak.

"I saw her, she looked just, out of it. Then I heard her say something about Nehelenia." she stated meeting all of the senshi's slightly perplexed eyes.

"Nehelenia?" Makoto started "That was forever ago, why would that still be bugging her?"

"Her aura's not as bright either, she's almost being clouded...consumed by something, but I don't know what it is. It's driving me CRAZY!" The raven-haired miko screamed digging her nails into her scalp and letting it come to rest on the table. The rest of the senshi stared at her. Sometime's it was mind-boggling how much love Rei held for Usagi, compared to how much she actually showed.

"We'll figure it out Rei-chan!" Minako said sweetly patting her friends head. With that, Rei lifted her head off the table and stared at the bubbly blonde next to her. She thoughtfully reached to the table in front of her, grabbing the spoon that she had wrenched from her earlier. As if possibly reconsidering her actions she hesitated before handing it to Minako. The senshi of Venus was incredulous as she stared from the spoon to Rei to the spoon to the others back to Rei. Taking her chance she grabbed it and delicately placed it on her nose. Again, her eyes crossed as she stared down at it wobbling dangerously at the tip of her nose.

"You look like an absolute idiot." Rei said with a smile her amethyst eyes sparkling in genuine affection.

"Arigatou, Rei-Chan!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru wasn't sure how long they had sat there on his living room floor Usagi's tiny frame pressed tightly to his body. He was leaned up against his couch, her head resting against his chest as she grasped possesively to his shirt, her grip not wavering for a second. Her breathing had eventually evened out and he felt the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. The sun shone through the blinds and reflected off of Usagi's unnaturally golden hair, practically illuminating the room.

"Usako? Are you asleep?" He whispered to her expecting her not to answer. After the episode that had just taken place he assumed she would drift back to sleep and probably not remember anything that had just happened.

'It was just a nightmare' he thought, as if the repitition of the statement would make it anymore true. Nightmares were to be expected, after all she had not three weeks earlier seen the people closest to her killed, including himself.

He felt her stir in his arms as her head lifted up to face him.

"No, I'm awake." she said quietly her voice quavering. He inspected her features, trying to think of when he'd ever seen her this fragile. Her eyes were slightly puffy and her nose was tinted a very adorable pink from crying. She smiled up at him, but Mamoru caught something underneath it. Usually when Usagi smiled, genuinely smiled, it wasn't just apparent in her face. Happiness seemed to leak out of every pore of her body. It was smiles like that that did absolute wonders on Mamoru's composure, but this one before him seemed almost remorseful.

He reached a hand out and tenderly brushed the bangs out of her face.

"You're worried." she said her eyes searching his face. She hated when he stressed over her, especially over something as ridiculous as her just having a nightmare. Then again, she had overreacted a little bit.

'A _little bit? _You went full-force Cry-Baby Tsukino on him! What's next? Are you going to crawl into your parents bed next time there's a thunderstorm?' she mentally chastized herself.

"How can you tell?" he asked playfully.

"Because you're doing this." Usagi furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips slightly in her best imitation of a ponderous Mamoru. She had figured this would make him laugh, the mood would lighten and they could talk about something else, but he read her mind.

"Don't try to change the subject." She silently cursed the link between them.

"Usako, do you not remember what just happened? You woke up SCREAMING." Mamoru's voice was steadily rising, but still remaining calm he continued. "You didn't even know where you were or WHEN you were. You thought I was dead."

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi started placing a feather-light kiss on his lips moving her hand to gently stroke his cheek. "I'm okay." she stated simply holding his face in both of her hands, directing his gaze directly on her.

"What were you dreaming about?" His looked at her, his stern tone not being reflected through his eyes. Usually, if she was fighting telling him something as she was doing now he would let it go. But something about her weak state and the lack of light in her eyes just wouldn't let him. Usagi looked at him like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"I...I don't remember" she lied.

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are Usako. I KNOW you."

She suddenly pulled away from him, quickly standing up on shaky legs she straightened her skirt and glared down at him.

"I DON'T remember, I told you." she said again putting her hands on her hips to punctuate the statement. Mamoru countered this by mimicking her actions, bringing himself up to his full 6'2'' towering over her. He had a fleeting thought of how much it reminded him of before they were together, before they were Princess Serenity of the Moon and Prince Endymion of Earth, before Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, before Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. They were simply Usagi and Mamoru , Odango Atama and Baka.

"You DO remember and you're going to tell me why you got so upset!"

"Why do you want to know so bad?!" She screamed tears beginning to form in her eyes. Feeling the familiar burning, she tried to supress it. She had done enough crying today. Somewhere in the other room she thought she heard the phone ringing, but they both ignored it.

"Because you're my girlfr..." He stopped and grabbed her left hand gently fingering the ring on her finger. Usagi looked from his face to the ring on her hand. It hadn't moved from her finger from the moment that he put it there. There was a long pause as Mamoru thought better of his previous statement. He was more than his girlfriend, he was his wife-to-be. She was not his posession, he couldn't control her, if she didn't want to tell him she wasn't going to tell him. He decided to simply drop it, it was getting blown out of proportions anyway. Ignoring the answering machine as it began it's usual spiel.

"Chiba Residence, I'm not in right now. Leave your number after the beep and I'll get back to you." As a faint female voice began to echo through the apartment, Mamoru suddenly noticed Usagi's face. Her previous expression of anger had been replaced by one of complete anguish.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked, but she didn't seem to be seeing him. The expression she wore was exactly like the one from earlier. He reached out to her but she stumbled backwards slamming into the wall. Letting herself sink down to her knees she felt the familiar emptiness inside her. The tears began to flow freely and she slammed her eyes shut, as Mamoru knelt down beside her.

_She pressed the redial button again as she heard the familiar voice wash over her. "Chiba residence, I'm not in right now. Leave your number after the beep and I'll get back to you." As if on cue, she felt the tears roll down her face as she placed her head down on her desk amongst the piles of homework she had left to do. She found that she cared less and less about trivial things like homework, anymore. She doubted that she would care about much of anything else until he came back to her. IF he came back to her. She shook the thought from her head as she pressed the redial button again. But instead of hearing the usual greeting she heard a frantic calling of her name._

_"USAKO! I'm here! I'm right here!" her head flew off the desk in confusion._

_"Mamo-chan? You're in America!" she practically yelled into the receiver._

"No, I'm not. I'm right in front of you!" she opened her eyes to see Mamoru knelt in front of her his hands on her shoulders. She noticed that his breath had quickened and his eyes were wide in fright and worry.

"What's wrong with me?" Was all that Usagi could say, whipering it brokenly as she stared into his eyes, searching for an answer. But, Mamoru could provide none, all he could do was again pull her close to him, and tilt her chin up to look at him.

"Nothing's wrong with you Usako." he said tenderly as he placed a kiss on her forehead and cheek before he moved down to the hollow of her throat. "You're perfect."

Saying nothing she responded by pulling him to her captivating his lips in a mind-numbing kiss. The type of kiss that only the two of them shared. As she settled into his arms deepening the kiss, her mouth hungrily searching for his all of her previous thoughts went out of the window. Her hand reached around him grabbing a fistful of ebony silk the other resting on his shoulder as he broke away from her and started placing small kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. Leaning her head back and resting it against the wall she smiled. She just needed to be with him right now, whatever it was that was wrong with her could wait.

**A/N: **Ok, I'm gonna leave it there for now. Sorry for making you guys wait so long! I've had semi-writer's block, a million tests, and a shitload of artwork due. To top it off can I please just say that living in female dorms is not condusive to writing AT ALL.

That being said, I have to ask you guys (since this is for you :) ) would you like to see any youma activity? If so, I'm thinking of bringing in some past villians and I was wondering if you maybe had any in specific that you would like appear in this story?

Review and let me know! Again, thanks to everyone who's reviewing and letting me know they're actually reading this piece of crap! Now, off you go to read my reccomendations right:)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** OK, I just found the 'Stats' section on the account info, and it said that this story has been hit over 600 times! Holy shit! I don't know if that's considered a lot by comparison, but that's more than I ever thought possible. That being said:

THANK YOU, **treehugger101,ffgirlmoonie,Yasaboo, mystic soilder**, and of course **counterfeating shakespeare. **I cannot put into words how much I appreciate you guys's continued...um... patronage? What I'm really trying to say is I love you, let's get married.

Ok, I'm done, ON WITH THE SHOW...story.

**Resurfacings: Chapter 3**

"There you are! It's 2 o' clock! Why were you out so late? Where have you been?" Usagi was greeted by a barrage of questions from Luna, who had been sitting on her bed waiting for her arrival. Startled, she stumbled backwards falling into her small white vanity table. She reached out frantically for the sides of the table trying not to fall to the ground but only succeeding in knocking several bottles of various beauty supplies and a music box off of the table. She cringed as the items clattered noisily to the floor, the snowglobe surrounding the music box shattering spilling it's glittery liquid contents onto the pristine carpet.

"Damnit" she whispered quickly collecting all of the fallen objects into her arms daintly trying to avoid the shards of broken glass as she waited for what she knew was getting ready to come. Luna had stood up on the bed, readying herself for an argument with Usagi but now stood shocked as the loud noise echoed through the house. Stealing a glance at the clock, she winced guiltily. This wasn't good at all.

"Damnit Damnit Damnit." she repeated over and over as she hurriedly placed all the items back on their shelves. Suddenly, through the crack in the door she saw the hall light flick on.

"DAMNIT!" she whispered fiercely as she quickly threw her purse into her closet trying to hide all signs of her late arrival home. She was supposed to be home by eleven but apparently her parents had fallen asleep before then. If they knew that she had just gotten home. No, if they knew that she had just gotten home from a boy's house. NO, if they knew that she had just gotten home from an OLDER boy's house...

"Usagi-chan what's all that noise?" she heard her mother's muffled voice through the door. Usagi's thoughts blurred as she saw the doorknob turn in slow motion. She made a quick movement to jump into bed but the door swung open before she could even move, ushering in a very frazzled looking Ikuko.

"Usagi-chan are you ok? What's all that noise?" she looked at her daughter who was standing in the middle of the room, fully clothed from head to toe.

"Did you just get in?! It's almost two o'..." her speech was quickly cut off as she narrowed her eyes on her daughter.

"HAVE YOU BEEN WITH..." Ikuko quickly glanced behind her to make sure she hadn't woken up her husband before whispering the next word. "...boys?"

"No! Of course not!" She must have answered a little too quickly because the look in her mother's eyes deepened. Usagi mentally scrambled around for an excuse.

'Just say the temple, say you were at the temple with the girls, SAY IT USAGI!' she thought to herself but her brain and tongue were simply not communicating at the moment. Her mother's accusing gaze was still piercing into her.

"No, Mom. I was at the...the..."

"Temple?" Ikuko finished skeptically.

"YEAH!" Usagi yelled brightly. Assuming the conversation was over she walked over to her dresser drawers and began to pull out her pajamas.

"You were with that dark-haired boy." her mother stated matter-of-factly. Her tone didn't sound very malicious but still had a lightly threatening tone to it. Usagi feigned ignorance.

"What? Dark haired boy, I don't know any dark-haired boys Mom." She mentally smacked herself

'I don't know any dark-haired boys? In Japan? Oh... GOOD ONE.'

"The upper-classman." Ikuko said and Usagi could tell she was beginning to lose her patience. Normally, her mom would have been very understanding, but she seemed to be getting pretty bent out of shape over this.

"OH! THAT dark-haired boy... oh well, yes, he um... is my friend...and he is an upperclassman...and he certainly is dark-haired." She scratched the back of her head nervously trying her absolute best to pull off the 'I'm-too-cute-to-be-punished routine' Her mother simply put her head in her hands and groaned tiredly. Before looking up to her daughter obviously unaffected by Usagi's attempts to weasle her way out of this. Usagi's face went slack as she saw her mother's serious gaze.

"He's too old for you." she said maintaining her unusual matter-of-fact tone.

"But, mom..." she began, giving up all attempts of denying it any more. How was she supposed to explain all of this to her mother. Her relationship with Mamoru was much more complex than just a fling with an upperclassman as her mom was apparently perceiving it to be.

Ikuko's eyelids closed as if she was deep in thought and Usagi's stomach started to knot up.

"Mom, he's a good guy, he's a GREAT guy. I'll bring him over! We can have dinner... and when I say we, I mean you and I. Shingo would just spaz out all over the place and dad would probably just..." Ikuko silenced her with a swift raise of her hand.

"I don't want you seeing him Usagi."

And with that Usagi's vision began to swim in a way that was becoming all too familiar. She could see her mother's face begin to blur in front of her as she reached a hand out to steady herself on her dresser.

"Usagi?" her mother asked temporarily forgetting their conversation as she stood to feel her daughter's forehead.

"I'm fine, mom, I just need to lie down."

_"You are forbidden to see him, Serenity." her mother's voice was clear and strong making sure to convey that there was no room for argument._

_"Mother, he's not the ENEMY." Serenity nearly screamed her loud words reverberating off the palace walls. It took all the power she had to contain her rage into her tiny body. She found her nails digging into the palms of her hands as her royal visage slowly melted into that of one very angry Lunarian princess._

_"Serenity, please watch your tone of voice." Queen Selenity said to her golden-haired daughter who stood before her. They of course, were speaking of that ridiculous Terran prince that had been sneaking up to the Moon Kingdom the past months for "diplomatic purposes". But she could by her daughter's restless sighs and sudden interest in the moon's relationship with their blue-green neighbor that he was much more than a passing diplomat. Usagi's eyes began to tear up as she yelled out of sheer frustration._

_"WHY? WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH HIM? I don't UNDERSTAND this!" she had began pacing back in forth in front of her mother as she continued her tirade._

_"He's from EARTH, I know their not part of the Silver Alliance, but they're not our enemies. He's kind and gentle and we're..."_

_"SERENITY! Enough." The silver hair queen said her usual calm tone quickly fading. But the Princess wasn't done, not by a long shot._

_"NO, mother! I will not have my life dictated by some stupid rule. I WILL marry Endymion, and there's nothing you can to do to stop it."_

_There was a very long pregnant pause as they both stood their staring at each other. Queen Selenity spoke first. Her tone was collected again every word she spoke calculated._

_"Serenity, I do not doubt your love for Endymion. But your relationship with him could bring about the end to the Silver Alliance. You are forbidden from seeing him."_

_"You are forbidden to see him"_

"You are forbidden to see him, Usagi." Ikuko stated to her daughter, who did not put up the usual screaming match, but instead stood there with a very unnatural despondent look in her eyes.

"I don't care about the Silver Alliance." Usagi said quietly, looking through her very confused mother. Luna, who had suddenly perked up, stood on the corner of the bed equally as confused as Ikuko. What was she talking about? Were her memories returning? And if so, WHY THE HELL IS SHE TELLING HER MOTHER THIS?

"What, Usagi? What's the Silver Alliance? Are you ok? ARE YOU DRUNK?" Ikuko stood up suddenly walking over to her daughter and grabbing her shoulders.

"DID HE BUY YOU ALCHOHOL? You're underaged! How dare he! Did he take advantage of you!?" she yelled frantically.

"I said I DON'T CARE!" she screamed pushing away from her mother.

"We will be together, even if it means I have to give up my title as Princess of the Mo-OW! LUNA!" Usagi looked down at the cat that had firmly attached itself to her forearm. After prying Luna's teeth out of her skin she realized what she had been saying. Her mother just stood staring at her with a mix between fear and confusion on her face. Deciding she couldn't take much more tonight she took the easy way out.

"Sorry mom, I'm just really tired, can we talk about this tommorrow?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi laid in her bed, doing her best to fight sleep. Her eyelids were painfully heavy, begging her to shut them, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had seen the senshi and her Mamo-Chan die too many times in the past 24 hours than she would have liked to. If she let herself fall asleep she would without doubt see ChibiUsa slowly fade away in her arms, or see Mamo-chan taken away by Fiore, battle Queen Beryl with the Silver Crystal. A thought suddenly hit Usagi as she sat up straight in bed.

'The Silver Crystal! It can fix all this!' Careful not to disturb Luna she slowly crawled out of bed and padded quietly over to her dresser where her small broach lay. She took it into her hands letting her fingers graze the markings over the surface of it. It was amazing how this one small item has had such a huge impact on her life. Ever since it had found it's place in her life, everything she had known became some crazy twisted version of the life she once knew. But somehow she had made it through, but she still couldn't decide whether the silver crystal was her savior, or if it was to blame.

She sat down on the floor and held the crystal in the air close to her chest, slamming her eyes closed as she willed it to do her bidding. She found that it seemed to be a bit more difficult than she remembered it but soon a warm inviting light engulfed her body illuminating the room. She could feel the waves of healing light rolling over her body. When she was using the Crystal she felt whole, she felt like she was a complete person, but this time she could tell something was different, as soon as it started the shine emitting from the Crystal began to die out before completely dissapearing.

"What the he... AHHHHH!" Usagi screamed as a wave of dark energy burst from the Crystal and out of the window. She stood stunned the room suddenly eerily quiet.

"What...What was that?" Luna asked from the bed. Usagi was still in a state of shock from being ripped away from her healing reverie. Her whole body shook violenly and her head was throbbing.

"I don't know Luna... I was just trying to.. and then that thing... oh...oh no...hold on." And with that she ran towards the bathroom. Luna cringed as she heard her wretching into the porcelain toilet. She silently padded to the doorway of the bathroom, looking in worriedly at Usagi who was leaning over the toilet with a look of pain on her face.

"I don't know what's going on Luna..." She paused as she turned and noisily dry-heaved over the toilet bowl. "But on a scale of 1 to working, this is NOT working."

Luna opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the familiar beeping of Usagi's communicator. Making no movement to get it Usagi motioned for Luna to take this one.

"Sailor Moon we have an issue! Oh, Luna!" came Sailor Mercury's voice from the small device. The small woman seemed to be very agitated and from somewhere behind her Luna heard the sound of a male shouting, but she couldn't quite make out who it was.

"Yes, Mercury, what's the problem?"

"Well, it's actually pretty interesting Luna, well you see..." Mercury seemed almost amused , suddenly turning her head and screamed.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" obviously to the male voice in the background then turning her attentions back to Luna. She opened her mouth to speak again but before anything came out the voice bellowed.

"I TOLD YOU SAILOR BRATS TO HAND OVER THE RAINBOW CRYSTALS!"

Usagi's head shot up from the toilet seat as she stared at the communicator then Luna then the communicator. Her brows furrowed as she quickly placed the owner of that voice.

"Is that..." she began.

"Hai." Mercury said as she nodded. Luna looked insanely confused.

"Zoisite?"

**A/N: **HA! Cliffhangers a-go-go! Everyone who replied about my youma activity inquiry wants the generals back! Obviously I agree with you. But now I ask for your help once more! Evil generals or senshi-loving-reformed-WAFFy-generals? Hmmmm?

Another thing I've noticed people on here put their myspace/facebook etc. on their profiles. I don't know if that's something that's SUPPOSED to be done but I'm thinking no. But, if you want mine, ask? and I'll give it to you? that works.

Besides that, PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, PLEASE. I'm practically begging you, seriously. The more reviews I get, the more I want to write, the happier you are. So there you go. There's your incentive! Review and then you get happy! I'll try to get the next chapter out before Thursday. It will explain a lot more, so uh... don't miss it?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'M BACK! Sorry for the long wait, I was on a very VERY much needed vacation.Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! Again I have to say that you guys really keep me going with this! Keep it up! That being said, this one is for **AngelMoonGirl **for her amazingly encouraging words (and adding me to her C2 community!), and as always **Counterfeating Shakespeare**, for writing consistently amazing fanfic and accomodating (or atleast TRYING to accomodate) my outlandish requests!

Also, I've decided to make the generals evil, DON'T KILL ME! I'll write a seperate senshi/shittenou fic if you REALLY want (in fact, if I get enough reviews requesting one I just might be crazy enough to do it! HINT HINT), but for now I'm keeping this one Usa/Mamo.

So without further adu...ado...adieu? Who knows.

**Chapter 4**

"I STILL... AM NOT... QUITE... UNDERSTANDING... HOW ... THIS HAPPENED!" Sailor Mars shouted to Sailor Mercury as she dodged Zoicite's attacks. She had been out for a walk trying to sort out everything in her head, when she was attacked by the blonde general. Fighting a youma was not her idea of fun, not at two in the morning and _especially_ not a youma that the senshi and herself had defeated _years_ ago.

"Yeah, well ME NEITHER!" Sailor Mercury replied, obviously frustrated as her fingers did their usual dance across her mini-computer's keypad. In the back ground Zoicite was rambling on and on about Queen Beryl and the eminent fall of the world, just like old times. Sailor Mars turned to the efeminite general, sparks flying from her fingers.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU AGAIN." She screamed sending her Burning Mandala attack in his direction and watched as he easily dodged it.

"Again? What are you talking about pyro?" He retorted, obviously confused. Sailor Mars decided it wasn't worth her time to try to explain, she just wanted to kill him and go home.

"There is absolutely no logical explanation for this! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Mercury screamed as her typing grew more furious threatening to shatter the small electronic device. She was interrupted by Zoicite's incessant shouting as he launched another attack in her direction.

"Give me the rainbow crystals you insuferable twits!" He repeated as the ball of dark energy slammed into Sailor Mercury sending her flying. She skidded to a very painful stop on the hard concrete, her mini-computer sailing in the opposite direction before landing with a solid WHACK and shattered into a million useless plastic pieces.

And with that sound, time seemed to stop, everything around them became eerily quiet, anticipating the small blue-haired senshi's next move. It was almost as if the earth had ceased it's rotation, as if suddenly the cosmos were knocked slightly askew. Even the bright and silvery moon seemed to be cowering behind a cloud. A barely audible swear came from Sailor Mars as her partner slowly looked from her battered instrument to her attacker. She had managed to keep her composure but her eyes betrayed her calm exterior: She was out for blood.

"I.Will.Destroy.You." she said through gritted teeth.

"Mercury... " Sailor Mars began but thought better of it. Besides the fact that she was incredibly afraid of a severely pissed off Ami, it was entirely too entertaing to watch Zoicite's threatening facade melt away into one of pure terror to interupt. Actually, entertaining didn't even begin to describe it.

"Zoicite..." Sailor Mercury's small frame begin to emanate a light blue color her fists clenched by her side.

"YOU TRAITOROUS (**a/n: **we're going manga-based here, just play along.)PIECE OF SHIT EXCUSE FOR A GENERAL, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE OR WHERE YOU CAME FROM BUT YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO BACK!" She screamed every single word dripping with loathing. The soft glow coming from her body had turned into a bright furious shine as she attacked.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

The golden chain of the Senshi of Love's attack whipped around Zoicite and quickly lifted him out of the way of Mercury's powerful attack, just before it hit him.

"WOAH, COOL MERCURY! Where did that come from? You could have levelled him!" Sailor Jupiter said as she stood next to the other newly arriving Senshi.

"Yeah, and why didn't you LET her?!" Sailor Mars shouted at Sailor Venus who was holding a still stunned Zoicite hovering in the air her chain wrapped around him like a leash. He shook his head as if coming out of a stupor and stared down at Mercury, who was beginning to calm down a little bit.

"Artemis told me to!" Sailor Venus cried defensively, placing a hand on her hip to punctuate the statement. And with that the small white cat walked from behind her legs, Sailor Mercury staring daggers into him.

"As much as you girls...and pretty much everyone would like Zoicite dead..."

"HEY!" the offended general yelled.

"SHUT UP ZOICITE!" The Senshi and Artemis screamed simultaneously.

"As I was saying..." Artemis resumed " As much as we want him dead, we need to keep him around for a while to find out why he's here. What if the rest of them are back as well?"

"So what if they are? We could SO take them now...in fact, I HOPE they're back." sneered Sailor Jupiter her eyes darkening as if imagining all of the potential battles in her head.

"She's right you know, after Galaxia these guys are NOTHING." Mars concurred. "In fact, I could probably finish all of them off in one fail swoop." she continued with a quick snap of her fingers.

"_Especially _this one." Venus agreed as she swung Zoicite around in the air, as if she was an exuberant small child with a balloon. Mercury laughed uncontrollably as he shouted his protests in vain and began turning a horrible shade of green.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moon Eternal Power Make-Up" Usagi said quietly trying not to waken her sleeping family. It was a ritual that she had perfected through the years, although she knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to explain her second life to her family members. For now though she was content with her true self only being known to a few.

As she felt the familiar warmth of her transformation wash over her she closed her eyes in the overwhelming sense of calm that accompanied it. All of her muscles relaxed as she felt her nightgown melt away and be replaced by the fuku of Eternal Sailor Moon. The soft fluttering of wings filled the room and the light show of her transformation ceased, but just before the last lights began to die away her earlier sickness returned as her crystal began to vibrate against her chest.

"L-L-Luna... " she stuttered, frightened, her eyes wide as she stared down at the brooch as it shook violently emitting eratic patterns of light. She heard Luna shouting but couldn't quite make out what it was over the incessant ringing in her ears. Suddenly three small orbs of black light shot out of the brooch in the same fashion as the previous ones. She felt something hard against her back and she realized she had fallen back against the wall due to the violent shaking that seemed to be taking over her body. Her knees gave out and she collapsed into a small heap of flesh and feathers in front of Luna. The small black cat ran over to her charge looking up into her eyes as they rolled back into her head.

"USAGI!" she wailed, watching helplessly as the blonde-haired heroine fought to remain conscious.

"The crystal...It's all coming from the crystal." she whispered as her eyelids fluttered closed

_"Please don't tell me you're actually doing this!" Serenity cried as she clutched desperately to the fabric of Endymions sleeve. Flashes of the battle raging outside shone through the curtains of the princess's room and played across the faceting of the Prince of Earth's armor. The air was punctuated by the horrific screams of fallen soldiers that littered the palace grounds. Endymion looked at the small shaking girl in front of him, staring up at him with anguished sapphire blue eyes. _

_"I have to protect you, Serenity." He answered tearing his eyes away from her pleading stare. "What else is there to do?" He said as he stared at the curtains imagining the battle that was carrying on just behind them. The battle that he was about to join whether his Princess liked it or not._

_"No, you don't! The Senshi will defeat Beryl, I know they will! Please, Endymion!" Her voice was desperate, matching the fierce grip that she had on his arm. Despite her fighting, tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. She raised her hand in an effort to wipe them away but his hands found them first. He gently wiped them away with his roughly calloused thumbs, watching intently as she closed her eyes against the sensations he never failed to bring her. Tears glistened on the end of her eyelashes sparkling in the light from the blasts outside, steadily growing louder. Endymion could feel her trembling under his touch and he pulled him to her._

_"You have to understand..." He began but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence as he heard a sob come from the small form that was now enshrouded in his cape._

_"I can't lose you!" Serenity screamed as she pounded a small fist on his chestplate, pushing herself away from the comfortable warmth of his body only to latch back onto him when a loud blast issued very closely to the doors that led to the Moon Princess's balcony. _

_'They're getting closer.' Endymion thought to himself before turning his attentions back to his lover huddled close to his body._

_"You could never lose me..." He tilted her head up forcing her gaze to meet his, and as blue met blue an understanding passed between them. If they died, they died together, this they knew. Everything melted away as their lips found their way to each other as they shared what would be their final kiss._

_"I love you." Endymion said placing another gentle kiss on her forehead. Before Serenity could respond or even react to his next action the Crowned Prince of Earth had reluctantly pulled away from her and made his way over to the French doors that led to the Princess's balcony. The overwhelming din of sound of battle came rushing at the two of them as he swung the doors open. Screams of sheer agony issued from warriors of both sides as vicious attacks were slung in every direction. The Princess walked closer to the doors surveying the chaos; bodies littered the palace grounds. She noticed a familiar head of white hair and winced as she recognized Kunzite, Endymion's general and best friend, lying lifeless on the ground next to a blonde woman. At that moment the wind picked up and the woman's blonde hair flew into the air revealing the bright orange fuku of Sailor Venus. Serenity's breath caught in her throat and she stumbled forwards onto the balcony, evading Endymion's attempt to grab her and pull her back to the safety of the castle._

_"MINAKO!" She screamed helplessly to her dead friend, as if she could summon her back to life. Tears began pouring down her cheeks as she tore her eyes away from the leader of her Senshi and scanned the battlefield. She immediately regretted this decision as her eyes fell upon the tiny form of Sailor Mercury, crumpled up in an awkward heap of battered and bloody flesh. Not very far from the spot Mercury had fallen was Sailor Jupiter. Sparks of electricity still sparked above her body were she lay on her stomach, her face buried unceremoniously in the dirt._

_"Ami...Makoto..." she muttered to herself in disbelief as her eyes darted from one lifeless form to the other. It didn't make sense. Her Senshi were her friends, her guardians, in her eyes they were undefeatable. She had never even thought to worry for their mortality. Minako-chan, Ami-Chan, Mako-chan, they were GONE. That only leaves..._

_"PRINCESS GET BACK INSIDE IT'S DANGEROUS." A familiar voice called to her from below. She hoisted herself up to look underneath the balcony where Sailor Mars stood fighting atleast 3 youma. Serenity could tell that they were advancing on her, and that her fiery attacks were weakening._

_"Rei-Chan! Be careful!" She screamed to her dearest friend, who was slowly but surely losing her fight. Serenity screamed in horror as she watched Sailor Mars take a hit to the shoulder, followed by one to the knee. As she collapsed into a broken heap on the ground she looked up at the balcony, her eyes met Serenity's, who gasped at the sadness and remorse that was held within them. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, their gazes locked both knowing exactly what was coming next. A single tear escaped down the side of the fiery senshi's face as she mouthed the words "I'm sorry." before an attack was hurled in her direction. Not a sound issued from her lips as the attack hit her. The last of the Senshi silently and gracefully fell to the ground, leaving the Princess and the entirity of the Moon Kingdom completely powerless._

_"NO!" Serenity screamed. "NO! NO! REI-CHAN COME BACK!" She draped herself over the side of the balcony and screamed at the top of her lungs beating her fist into the concrete beneath her with every word. She let her forehead rest on her forearm as she openly sobbed over the loss of her friends, her ONLY friends. The beautiful and powerful princess's from across the Solar System that she had known since birth and had grown to love as if they were her flesh and blood. Like that, they were simply gone._

_She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and she turned, expecting to see a wonderful deep sea of cobalt, but Endymion's eyes were shifted upwards. Following his gaze Serenity's eyes were lead to a grotesquely beautiful woman wearing a long flowing gown of a luscious purple material. Her fiery red hair flowed all around her body, adding to the aura of danger surrounding her._

_"Beryl..." Endymion growled from the back of his throat, his eyes darkening threateningly._

_"Hello, Prince." she replied coyly. "Are you ready to say good-bye to you're little Lunarian princess now?" Her deadly gaze locked onto Serenity, who returned the gaze with an equal amount of hatred._

_"Never Beryl, when are you going to learn?" He slowly began to pull Serenity closer to him protectively._

_"No, Endymion, you will be mine. But first..." A giant ball of dark energy formed between her hands. "We'll have to rid ourselves of the little moon pest." She raised it above her head sending it sailing towards Serenity, who stood in shock. She closed her eyes tightly and brought her arms up to shield her face, waiting for the blast to hit her, but it never came. She knew what had happened before she even opened her eyes. Endymion stood in front of her, his face screwed up into a look of pure agony, he had taken the entire blow straight-on. Groaning in pain he fell to his knees as the realization of it finally hit Serenity._

_"ENDYMION!" She screamed as she knelt down next to him and pulled him to her. He didn't respond to her screams, just stared blankly into her eyes and shook violently. She looked into his face, brushing his dark bangs out of his eyes. She could see he was slowly slipping away, her love, her prince, her reason for living was dieing right before her eyes. The tears were relentlessly streaming down her face obscuring her vision, but she was too preoccupied to notice them._

_"Serenity.." he muttered before he went into a fit of coughing. The princess watched in horror as a small river of blood made it's way out of the prince's mouth._

_"Don't..." she whispered. "Please, don't leave me Endy. You can't..." Her voice broke into a sob before she could finish her sentence. She pulled him to her, holding onto him for what she knew would be the last time as she cried hysterically. The constant rise and fall of his chest against hers was beginning to slow, but she could hear him whispering into her ear._

_"I'll find you again... Don't worry..." His words began to slur as more and more blood trickled out his mouth. The only thing she could make out from his indeciperable muttering was the word 'together' being repeated over and over again, until suddenly he was silent._

_She knew he was gone, there was no denying it, but she also knew that no matter what, they would be together, just as he said. She layed his head onto her lap and began stroking his hair brushing away her tears. Even in death he was the beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. His eyes, now fixed and dialated on some far off point in the sky, still shone a brighter blue than even the most breath-taking Earthrise. The only thing she could feel was the giant chasm that was beginning to open up in her chest, never had she felt so empty and broken. Tearing her eyes away from her fallen lover she watched as Queen Beryl's forces invaded her small kingdom. Her people were dieing left and right, their blood running freely through the streets like water. Without the senshi to protect them, it was hopeless. Her vision came to rest on the body of Sailor Mars, who lay face down on the ground, her fuku torn and her skin scorched. Looking back down to Endymion, as she stared into the blank depths of his eyes, she knew what she had to do._

_He promised to never leave her, and she was going to make sure he kept that promise. They would be together, even in death._

_His sword gleamed as she took it out of it's sheath by his side, the light of the blasts of the invaders reflecting off of the shiny metal. Leaning down, she placed a feather-light kiss on Endymion's lips, she could feel that the heat was already begin to leave his body and a single tear slid down her cheek and fell onto his face._

_Princess Serenity brought the awkwardly long sword up to her chest. Feeling the sharp tip press into the skin between her breasts she raised her eyes skyward and plunged it deep into her heart._

**_A/N: OK JUST TO BE THE EVIL AUTHOR I AM I'M LEAVING IT THERE. _**On top of that I really want to get this out to you guys. It's been entirely too long since my last update and I feel like a bad person. :( Let me know what you guys think. I personally, wasn't too fond of this chapter, but I need opinions! Next one out in a week ( I PROMISE.)so stay tuned!


End file.
